Talk:Multiverse Transfer/@comment-4844180-20130626210250/@comment-4844180-20130627210639
(Abridged at the bottom) Wait, why do we even need to divide by infinity? Yes, the problem is that you have one target verse and an infinitely small (yet not 0 for recurring reasons) chance of getting on target, but you still have to appear somewhere, so the chances of going somewhere are more equivalent to 1 than 0. The real problem is getting somewhere we target. But how would they even target that area of the multiverse in the first place? I might have a solution to forgetting infinity...kind of... If we add a fourth dimension to space then we can have universes as close as touching, but since those universes are three dimensional it's like stacking bits of paper together. So, the way of transferring universes could be by displacing one's self in the fourth spacial dimension. This way a traveller can be moved from universe to universe along the fourth dimension. The only way of targetting universes however would be to look from a further outside. A fifth dimension. If we just have a fourth dimension of space we can move about, but not target anything. But if we add a fifth dimension then we can go outside of the multiversal layer and look down on it, in a fashion. Therefore, if we have a fifth dimension we can target a universe where we want to travel to. The problem now doesn't concern infinity, it instead concerns how we get to use the other dimensions. String theory states there are eleven dimensions, and that strings vibrate throughout them. So if we can get the strings and see how they are vibrating through to the fourth and fifth dimensions we have a way to get outside the uni and multi verses by going into that frequency of vibration. This will give us the ability to target and travel to other universes by using that frequency of string vibration to travel with it to the other layers of space. There is now only 3 foreseeable problems: 1 -If the fifth dimension just stacks the multiverses then this plan is straight out of the window. 2 -We need to know how we get to vibrate with theses strings, and how we stop vibrating with them. 3 -The physics of these other dimension will be hard if not impossible to predict. However, as this is a story wiki and certain elements are theoretical if not bent for story purpose then we can ignore 1 and 3. That leaves us with how to vibrate with the strings. Mr.Robbo: If you can understand my theory then please conclude it by finding away in which we can at least make /some/ theory on how to vibrate with the strings that go beyond our dimensions. PS: I got carried away there. It's a mess. Please try to understand it. The Abridged version: Theory: We use five dimensions of space by somehow tagging onto strings from string theory in order to get us outside the multiverse. This then allows us to target a universe and get there with an easier chance. Problems: We need to figure out how we tag onto the strings. We need to establish extra-dimensional physics. We need to state that the mutliverses do not stack in the fifth dimension. We need to make a transport system. This solves: We don't need to mess around with infinity. We can target universes. We get trippy descriptions. Thank you for reading this.